


The TRUE Guitar Hero (or  Kyle Justin Saves Us All)

by phoenixjustice



Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Black Heaven, M/M, pairings to be determined
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after the events of Kickassia.</p><p> Kyle Justin has been charged to save the world; he'd much rather be working on a new song for the Nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part One   
The sun sets in the sky, darkening it slowly until the moon rises and takes its place. Unnoticed by all, a circling set of gleaming lights comes closer and closer to the Earth. Unknown to the people, as of yet, the Earth was in for a lot of things to come.  
"What game are you playing, anyway?" asked Kyle, taking a glance up at the screen. He was stretched out on the couch in Nerd's den while said angry man was sitting in a chair, giving his television two fingers for its trouble"Dragons Lair 2; Dragons huge pile of shit is what it should _really_ be called!"Kyle shrugs and leaves Nerd to his ass of a game, tapping his pencil against his paper, pondering how many things actually rhyme with "dragons huge pile of shit.'   
 He gets up, stretches and after picking up the poor remnants of the video game which had been smashed by a angry nerd, starts to head out. It didn't look like he would get any work done at his own house either, but he felt that he should try anyway--couldn't hurt.  
Well it only took exactly four more hours to do so, but finally--! It was his greatest composition yet! It _easily_ trumped the theme Nerd had now; even someone as picky as Nerd would _have_ to like it!  
He grabs all the sheets he completed, which held both the lyrics and the notes he would use on his guitar when he played it, and starts to head back over to his friend's house. He knew it was late, but he just _had_ to show this to him! He gets to the house and knocks on the door; no response. Strange, he expected Nerd to still be up. After all, the days when his friend had many games to review, video to edit, he usually stayed up quite late (sometimes pulling all-nighters.)  
He shrugs and pulls out a key, a copy Nerd had made for him just in case and unlocks the door, walking inside. It was surprisingly dark; he knew that the Nerd usually kept at least the hallway lights on so he wouldn't accidentally bump into something (which would leave a trail of swearing in its wake.)  
He passes by the empty living room and equally empty kitchen going towards his friends den, where he expected to see him either still swearing over a game or swearing while editing a video. He opens up the door and peers inside.  
"Nerd? You still up?" He walks inside and his eyes widen as he takes in the sight of his closest friend lying on the ground either asleep or unconscious, with some strange creature looming over him. It was so tall that it had to crouch over to be able to stand in the room, it's skin was silver and its head was shaped weirdly, with bumps and ridges all over the place. It wore some sort of mask on its face, so he couldn't tell what its face looked like. "Get the hell away from him!"  
He pulls out his guitar which had been strapped to his back and charges forward, swining it at the creature. The creature jumps back and fires a red beam from one of its palms. His eyes widen and he starts to take a step back. As he does, his feet trip him up and he starts to fall down, with the beam passing over his head and through the wall.  
One of his hands happens to slip down the front of the guitar as he falls; once it does, he is beyond shocked when the creature scrreches loudly, as if in pain, before exploding, green-blue goop going everywhere, including his finished composition for the Nerd.  
He continues to sit for a few moments in shock when the Nerd finally starts to stir. He stands up, looking around and wiping some goop off of his trademark white shirt.  
"What the fuck?" He turns to Kyle. "What the hell just happened?"  
Kyle looks up him, eyes still wide. "I...I don't know."  
TBC...  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
Let me know what you thought!

 


	2. Chapter 2

\-- -

Part Two - Mission Importance

\- -- -

_"Report."_

 

_"I managed to catch back up to it, but it fired a beam and it got away."_

 

_"You were too careless!"_

 

_A wince. "I'm sorry."_

 

_"Be **sure** it doesn't happen again! What happened after it got away? I am sure there's more, otherwise you would not be wasting my time."_

 

_"Yes. Uh...the target has been neutralized."_

 

_"And?" the voice sounded impatient._

 

_"I picked up the trail and came across a house. I got there just as it was destroyed. All I heard was a screech and seen the target destroyed. I...didn't see who did it."_

 

_"You're still by the house?"_

 

_"Yes."_

 

_"Then wait outside until someone comes out; even if there's more than one person in there, **one** of them killed it. Find out who!"_

 

_\- -- -_

He was still in a lot of shock after what had just happened, but then again _anyone_ would be shocked after something like that. Weird shit like that didn't just happen, in fact it didn't happen at all. Yeah sure, he had heard vague things about some people from That Guy With The Glasses, but he thought that was all just CGI-ish stuff they did in their videos, like some of the stuff Nerd did.

 

No one prepared him for the fact that aliens were real. Well he supposed it was an alien; it was tall as all get out and silver. Of course, he wasn't the _only_ one in shock; he turns from his spot on the floor and looks at the Nerd sitting on the couch. He was much paler than normal and unusually silent. He couldn't be blamed for that though, of course.

 

Kyle makes an effort and stands, strapping his guitar back on him and comes to sit on the couch next to his friend. Green goop was still spread in many places, though thankfully not on many of the games or game systems.

 

"Hey, man--"

 

Nerd interupts him, still looking away from him. "You should get home and get some sleep; I'm going to clean all this shit up then head to bed myself."

 

Kyle stares ar him. "Dude I can't just leave you here by yourself, not after something like that. What if another one of those fucks comes strolling around here?"

 

Nerd snorts. "That one just got a lucky break on me; I've got the _power glove_." He gestures to it and an array of other game related items. "Plus the Super Scope and all that other shit. I've faced down Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees and Super Mario Bros. 3, I think I can handle myself just fine."

 

He shakes his head. "Yeah but I still don't feel right about it; that thing was out of this world--probably literally--and we just got lucky that something happened to it, whatever it was. We shouldn't take any chances. You know what they always say; safety in numbers."

 

Nerd rolls his eyes at him. "What are you, five?" He lets out a big sigh. " _Fine_ , if it'll quit your bitching. Help me pick this shit up then."

 

They got to work on cleaning up the goop and wiping down everything thoroughly, if gently. It helped, at least for a short time, to think of something else. The human mind can only take so much, after all. And it does what it can to keep a person sane; everyone had their own coping mechanism.

 

Kyle's hands itched as he cleaned, longing to take out his guitar and strum a few tunes; it always helped to focus and calm him down. He had seen first hand what the Nerd did to calm down though, so it probably was best that he wait until there was pieces of a shitty game on the floor and not his guitar.

 

There was a lot more of the alien goo than expected, so after they bag it all up, he takes it and starts to head outside to the large trashcans by the curb to dispose of it. It wasn't until he was on his way back in the house that he starts to feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up; he wasn't alone.

 

He turns around swiftly, before his eyes widen in sudden recognition.

 

"You!"

 

\- -- -

A/N: Dun dun dun! lol. Who is it that Kyle recognizes? Find out next time on the Power Ran--oh wait, wrong show.

 

I hope you enjoyed this!

 

Let me know what you thought!

 

\--PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
